


The Push and The Pull

by Shivering_Dreams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivering_Dreams/pseuds/Shivering_Dreams
Summary: Zuko's been having trouble keeping his libido in check, and Katara becomes suspicious.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of any kind, be gentle!  
> Set after the Boiling Rock, and I've aged up the characters to 18/19.  
> Might do a steamy sequel if there's any interest.

Was Katara glad her father was back? Yes, of course she was. The thought of him rotting away in a Fire nation prison had been keeping her awake at night. But that didn’t mean she trusted Zuko, or even liked him. If anything, it made her trust him less. Why would he go to such an obvious lengths to ingratiate himself to them, if not because he was planning something nefarious? On top of that, over the past few days, Zuko kept slipping away into the recesses of the air temple, sometimes for as long as an hour. No one else seemed to notice or even care, so Katara decided that she was going to figure out what he was up to, once and for all.

That evening, Zuko made some vague excuse to the others and headed into the temple. Katara followed him silently. After a few minutes of navigating the twists and turns of the temple, Zuko went into one of the old monk’s rooms, and closed the door. Katara tip-toed over to it, and pressed her eye to the crack between the door and its frame. She could make out a bed, covered in a few ancient pillows and blankets. Zuko laid down on it and closed his eyes. He was illuminated by the soft light coming through a window on the left side of the room. Katara held her breath. Had he really come here just to take a nap? What was the point of that? But then Zuko pushed his hand into his trousers, and began to make slow, repetitive movements. Katara felt her entire body flush with shock and embarrassment, but she stared, transfixed, as he pushed down his pants and revealed his member, which he was jerking loosely with his hand. His head was thrown back on one of the pillows, and a soft moan escaped his parted lips. Something hot coiled in Katara’s belly. Zuko's movements became more determined, and he made another small sound of pleasure that caused Katara's breaths to come quicker. 

As silently as she could, she backed away from the door. She could still hear the sound of Zuko pleasuring himself, punctuated by the occasional grunt.

She went back down the corridor, and as soon as she was out of earshot, she ran back to their camp to prepare dinner and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

***

Zuko had a problem. He didn’t know why, but ever since he’d joined up with Aang and the others, his need for personal time had become far more pressing, and far more frequent. He was also running out of excuses to make when he left to go find a room that was a little more private. And he was certain Toph was onto him, but she had the decency not to call him out on his lies. 

Normally, when Zuko had taken care of this kind of problem in the past, he’d just perform the motions and move on, he didn’t think about anything in particular. But recently that had become impossible. This time, as he lay back on the pile of cushions he’d scavenged from the other rooms, he was determined to be quick and to the point. And then he could find some of those sky-berries he’d said he was getting. 

He pushed his hand into his pants, and jerked himself to full hardness before pushing back the material, exposing his erection to the chilly air. Images were floating around in his mind, and he tried his best to ignore them, but one was very persistent, and his willpower gave out. 

_He was on his back, and Katara was on top of him, her brow shining with sweat as she went up and down, her soft wet warmth enveloping him. Her toned thighs framed his own, and she was letting out small sounds of pleasure every time she came back down._

“Fuck,” muttered Zuko, picking up his pace and tightening his grip. 

_Her breasts rose and fell with her, and he reached up to grab one, his other hand on her hip, guiding her as she rode him._

Zuko couldn’t help the scene that was unfolding in his mind. He felt his release approaching, and he imagined Katara holding him down , grinding against him as he came deep inside her. That thought was too much for him and he came, hot spurts splattering into his hand. He was breathing hard, twitching with the remains of his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” he said again. He’d never in his life come like that. And why did he have to picture Katara? She hated him. And he didn’t even like her. 

The lie wasn’t very convincing, even to himself. He sighed, and tried to put her out of his mind. He had to clean himself up and find some berries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara forgives Zuko, then goes a little further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after the events of Southern Raiders.  
> Enjoy!

Katara was confused. She’d forgiven Zuko after he helped her face her mother’s murderer, but she still didn’t feel comfortable around him. What she’d spied him doing at the Western Air Temple sat in her mind like a heavy rock. The ruthless firebender who’d been the face of her nightmares looking so vulnerable, so… The image of him handling himself burned bright in her mind. She needed something to distract herself. Though it was late, she decided to follow the stream they had set up camp near to a small lake. 

She stripped down to her wraps, and walked into the water. It was surprisingly warm, and she relaxed down into it, resting her head on the grassy bank. She closed her eyes, drinking in the light of the full moon. She had intended to do some waterbending practice, but instead she relaxed in the water, letting her mind go peacefully blank. Then, like a bubble rising to the surface, the image of Zuko floated up into her mind. 

How he’d moaned as he touched himself. How he’d been completely unguarded as he jerked his thick, hard length. Katara could feel herself getting wet, and she reached a hand down between her legs, trying not to overthink what she was doing. What if she’d interrupted him, that day? What if she’d pushed open the door? What if she’d offered to help? 

Katara traced small circles over her clit, her breathing accelerating, her face hot and flushed. Zuko might’ve been confused or shocked at first, but then Katara would have sat beside him, and taken over his ministrations. 

_“Katara,” moaned Zuko, unable to contain his sounds of pleasure as Katara’s fist glided back and forth. Katara stopped suddenly, and Zuko opened his golden eyes, confused. “Katara, please…” Only then did she continue, feeling him get hotter and harder in her hand._

The thought of Zuko begging for her sent more hot tendrils of arousal to Katara’s core, and she accelerated her movements, feeling herself getting close.

_Once Katara felt that he was on the edge, she stopped again, and Zuko tried to buck up into her hand, desperate for those last few movements that would lead to his release. Katara climbed on top of him, pinning him down. She waited until his breathing steadied again before continuing slowly. She wanted him to wait for it._

As much as she wanted to draw things out in her fantasy, her own orgasm was very close. It wasn’t usually so easy for her, but as she pictured Zuko coming apart because of her hand, she came to her climax with a shuddering gasp. It wracked her for several seconds, spreading out to the tip of her toes and the crown of her head.

She relaxed, pulling her hand out and washing it off in the water. 

“Oh,” a voice came from behind her. She turned in surprise, whipping a wave of water around her. “Hi, Katara,” said an awkward looking Zuko.

***

Zuko’s problem hadn’t gone away. In fact, it had gotten worse ever since Katara had begun being more friendly to him (he pushed that thought away). So he left camp that evening to go look for a quiet place to find release, following the nearby stream for a few minutes until he spotted a small lake. He walked up to it, and only then did he notice Katara in the water, washing her hands.

“Oh,” he said, startled, and Katara whipped round, the water of the lake rising up defensively. “Hi Katara,” he said. He couldn’t help but stare. She was wearing nothing but her underthings, and she was dripping with water. In the soft moonlight, her eyes looked wild and her face flushed. She lowered her water.

Zuko pushed his hand through his hair, trying to think of something to say.

“I couldn’t sleep, I thought I’d…” He trailed off.

“You thought you’d…?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“I thought I’d… um, go for a walk,” he said lamely. 

“I couldn’t sleep either.” She paused. “Do you want to spar?”

“Now?” Zuko asked, casting a worried glance at the full moon. Katara laughed.

“I’ll go easy on you.” And then she drenched him in water.

Zuko couldn’t believe what was happening. Here he was, dripping wet from head to toe, and a certain waterbender was stifling her laughter from the middle of the small pool. Katara had completely changed her attitude towards him, and it was as welcome as it was confusing. He pulled off his dripping robe and top, and let out a jet of flames towards Katara. She countered easily, and a giant cloud of steam formed around them. Katara climbed out of the pool, arms enveloped in water whips, and began slashing ferociously at Zuko, who dodged easily enough, before countering with a few short burst of flames.

But Katara had the full moon, and it was the middle of the night, so he didn’t really stand a chance. Katara unbalanced him with a small tidal wave, then tackled him. She froze his wrists to the ground. Zuko was panting with the effort of parrying all her attacks, trying hard to suppress his burning arousal. This bore far too much similarity to his fantasy, and if Katara moved her hips ever so slightly lower, she would be in for a terrible shock. Katara had a mischievous look in her eye as she leant close to him.

“I win.” 


End file.
